


You're Electric, Babe

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, You've been warned, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: The deleted scene where Jason and Kim kiss, except it's better because it's gay(Assume this doesn't happen the same night where Trini gets attacked by Rita just pretend it's a normal night okay cool thanks)





	You're Electric, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Electric (feat. Khalid) by Alina Baraz. I suggest you listen to it for the full affect but you don't need to!

Trini is laying in bed, peacefully sleeping (definitely not dreaming about Kimberly Hart and the disturbingly immense crush she has for the pink ranger), minding her own goddamn business, when suddenly a hand is on her mouth, startling her awake. Grasping at the arm of the person, she looks up to see none other than Kimberly herself, a finger pressed to her lips, and Trini's instinct to fight is quelled.

"Kim," Trini rasps, slightly startled as she sits up. "How did you get in here?" Her voice is hoarse from sleeping, her eyes tired as she looks up at the standing girl.

"I'm a superhero," Kim answers with some sort of faux enthusiasm before adding, "and you left your window open."

"Is everything okay?" Trini finds herself asking. She doesn't really know why she's asking, honestly. Trini isn't the type to care. But the look on Kim's face, the way she can't sit down because of the anxious energy surrounding her, makes Trini wonder what's going on.

Kim stands in front of the window, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, before taking a deep breath and saying, "I think _I'm_ the reason we can't morph." She swings her hands by her side before turning towards Trini, rubbing her hands together nervously. Before Trini can say anything, Kim is sitting down on her bed, words tumbling out of her mouth.

"I haven't really been honest," she continues, continuously readjusting her position while mumbling a quiet 'okay' to herself, and Trini can physically feel how nervous the girl is. Maybe it's the 'ranger bond' they have through the Morphing Grid, maybe it's just because she's looking at the girl, she doesn't know.

"I punched Ty Flemming in the face because he told everyone I was the meanest person he'd ever met. And he was right," Kim turns to Trini again, their eyes meeting as Kim begins to tell the truth.

"That can't be true," Trini says incredulously, and she is being completely honest when she does. From what she's seen of her, Trini views Kim as protective, kind, strong, _beautiful_. Never once has Trini thought Kim was _mean_.

(Okay, maybe once when Kim threw her off of that cliff, but that's beside the point.)

"Okay," Kim breathes out, obviously not believing Trini, as she pulls out her phone, pressing the screen a few times before putting the screen into Trini's face. Trini's eyes widen as she looks away. She is _way_ too tired to be seeing Amanda Clark's _nudes_.

"You took that picture?" Trini asks, slightly dumbfounded.

"No, _Amanda Clark_ took that picture of _herself_ , but she shared it with me. _Privately_ ," Kim stresses, her eyes never leaving Trini's. "She trusted me."

"And you sent that pic.. to Ty?" Trini pauses momentarily, trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"With a text that said.. 'Is this the girl you wanna bring home to your mom?'"

"Oh," Trini breathes out, and everything begins to click for her. "And he sent it to someone else-"

"Who sent it to someone, until it got back to her," Kim finishes. "I didn't realize how mean it was until I saw her face. She-"

"Princess, there's literally thousands of photos going around school," Trini cuts her off before she can start spiraling down a dark path in her mind, but Kim is having none of it.

"I don't care about them, I care about _this. I_ did this," Kim says with such conviction that Trini can't do anything but sit and listen as she continues. "I had to sit in Mr. Detmer's office with Amanda's father and _watch_ as they showed him that photo of his daughter. He's known me my whole life. Like I.. I-I literally grew up in his _house_."

Kim swallows thickly as she looks away, but Trini can see the tears forming in her eyes as she looks down, playing with her hands again. Trini has noticed it over the last few days, Kim's nervous tick of playing with her hands, rubbing them together or twiddling her fingers. She feels the insane urge to reach out and hold her hand, to calm her down, but she sits patiently and waits for Kim to finish.

"H-he looked at that picture and.. In his eyes for the first time, I could see who I had become," Kim tries to continue, biting down on her bottom lip as she looks up and blinks away the tears. Trini can feel her heart clenching for the girl in front of her, but she continues to listen.

"So I lied, I.. I blamed everyone else.." She pauses for a moment, releasing a shaky breath, "I wanted to _die_. That's why when you asked me to.. to run away, I was ready."

Trini thinks back to that day, the day she had asked Kim to run with her. It had been one of the worst days at home in a while, and Trini found herself running to the mines as fast as she could (the ranger speed definitely helped). She was sitting on her rock, her headphones around her neck, and tears falling onto her cheeks. She heard footsteps beside her and quickly wiped the tears from her face, surprised to see Kimberly Hart sitting beside her. Granted, they had been trying to morph for a few days, but she didn't think that Kim even cared about her existence outside of ranger stuff.

"Rough day?" Kim asked, and Trini could tell by the hoarseness of her voice that she had been crying too. The yellow ranger just settled for a nod, sniffling slightly as they stared out at Angel Grove.

"Sometimes I come out to the mountains, hike the trails, and wonder how such a small town like Angel Grove can cause me such misery," Kim had spat out the last part, and Trini nodded immediately in agreement. She had only been here a year and her life had been turned upside down, she couldn't imagine how Kim felt being here her _whole life_.

"We could run, y'know," Trini said after a few beats of silence, and Kim whipped her head towards her.

"Do you have a car?" Kim asked.

"No, but we do have superpowers," Trini shrugged.

"I suppose you're right," Kim mumbled, leaning back against her palms. "I mean, I do have a car, too."

Trini laughed lightly at Kim's sentence, the pink ranger smiling slightly in response. Trini's laughter died down, and she and Kim just stared at each other for a moment, mesmerized by one another. Trini went to open her mouth and offer to run right now, but Billy had shown up at the exact same moment, the two girls sharing a look before running off with the blue ranger.

Shaking her head slightly, Trini forgets her thoughts of the past and looks at Kim, who is momentarily lost in thought.

"Okay listen," Trini says, earning the attention of the pink ranger. "Start over. Erase the picture, right now."

"Trini it can't be _erased-_ "

"Then _deal_ with it," Trini shrugs, like its the most simple answer in the world. The look Kim gives her implies that it is most definitely not simple, however.

"You did a _shitty_ thing," Trini continues, "but that doesn't make you a shitty person."

Kim looks at her, and Trini has to hold in a gasp at the look in the taller girl's eyes. She's looking at Trini with.. with such hope and belief that whatever comes out of Trini's mouth _must_ be the truth. So Trini takes a breath, intent on making sure she speaks nothing but the truth to the girl in front of her.

"Just.. be whoever you wanna be," Trini settles with. She's never been the best with words, but she hopes that what she's trying to say gets through to Kim.

It does, because a second later Kim is nodding slightly, biting her bottom lip to hold back a smile and ultimately failing. Trini smiles slightly in relief that Kim understood her.

"Um.. honestly?" Kim says, and Trini is confused again. Kim takes a deep breath, tilting her head to the side as she looks into Trini's eyes, a small smile on her lips. "I kinda wanna be the girl who kisses you right now."

Trini's eyes grow as wide as saucers, her mouth open and closing as she tries to think of what to do, what to say. Kimberly Hart wants to kiss _her_. Residential nobody and school freak because of her sexuality. Kimberly Hart wants to kiss _her_.

"Cheesy, right?" Kim giggles slightly, and it knocks some kind of sense into Trini when she sees the girl in front of her smile wider.

"I uh.. _no_ ," Trini shakes her head, her eyes crinkling in amusement as she listens to Kim laugh freely for the first time tonight. "I think.. I think maybe.. maybe you _should_ be that girl," Trini somehow manages to say between her insane nerves and pounding pulse.

As soon as she says it, however, she remembers that they're _power rangers_. They're part of a team, and doing this could possibly ruin the entire dynamic between them and their friends. "But that could like.. potentially-"

The face Kim makes almost has Trini laughing, this look of pure fear and amusement and excitement all at once piling onto her face as she says, "Oh my god, okay, shut up." Kim grabs at her shoulder, her other hand landing on Trini's bare thigh due to her sleep shorts and-

And Kimberly Hart is kissing her.

And holy _shit_ is Trini gay.

Trini has just enough time to thread her fingers into Kim's hair, just enough time to feel Kim's hand come up from her thigh and grab the back of her neck, before the kiss ends. Kim pulls back just barely, their noses still touching, as they look each other in the eyes. Trini can tell even in the moonlight that Kim's brown eyes have darkened, and before she can stop herself she's pressing her lips to Kim's once more. She can feel Kim pull harder against her neck, her own fingers pulling at Kim's hair gently, and the kiss is ended again.

Trini is about complain that Kim won't let her get her groove on when the taller girl smirks slightly and pushes Trini against her bed by her shoulder's. Suddenly Kim is straddling her and laying all of her body weight onto Trini and she's giggling slightly and-

Trini is _so_ fucking gay.

Kim presses their lips together again in a chaste kiss before kissing Trini again, this time much deeper and _God_ Trini can feel her head spinning with how much desire is coursing through her veins. Without thinking much of it, Trini immediately wraps her arms around Kim's waist, pulling the taller girl flush against her body, as their lips become aquatinted with one another's. Trini thinks she finally has enough control of her mind to move fluidly with the girl on top of her and-

'Oh my god Kimberly Hart is fucking _grinding_ against me,' Trini thinks as a breathy whimper escapes her lips, and she can feel Kim smirking against her lips. 'Two can play at that game,' Trini says to herself as she shifts Kim so that their legs are staggered, pressing her thigh against Kim's covered center.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Kim whines against her lips and has Trini mentioned how gay she is? Because she is so fucking gay.

Teasingly, Trini swipes her tongue against Kim's bottom lip, asking for an access that she's immediately granted. She takes her time, exploring the pink ranger's mouth slowly and sensually, and _god_ is she melting in Kim's arms because this is _heaven_. Apparently Kim is getting impatient with their pace because she starts _grinding_ down on Trini's thigh, letting out these little whimpers into Trini's mouth and Trini can't stop the moan that tumbles from her lips at the overstimulation to her body.

The sound seems to spark a fire in Kim, because her mouth is leaving Trini's and the complaint that's about to leave Trini's mouth dissolves into the filthiest moan she's ever heard from herself because Kim's mouth is on her neck and she's sucking and licking and biting and oh god Trini could die right now and she would die happy.

Kim's kisses move north, her lips capturing Trini's earlobe as her teeth tug it gently and Trini is a fucking mess because of this girl, and Kim has the audacity to ask, "You like that?" Instead of answering, Trini presses her thigh harder against Kim's center.

Big mistake.

In her haste to gain the upper hand, she forgot Kim's mouth was directly next to her ear, and when the pressure of her thigh hits Kim's clit, the pink ranger lets out this strangled gasp that filters into a high pitched moan and Trini can feel her _shaking_ against her body and that's all it takes for Trini to lose control.

"Shirt, off. Now."

Kim doesn't dare disagree, sitting up to take her shirt off, Trini following her immediately. The shorter ranger's hands roam up Kim's back, unclasping her bra with practiced ease, and she makes sure to make eye contact with a panting Kimberly Hart before taking a nipple into her mouth.

"Holy fuck, _Trini_." The way Kim moans her name spurs Trini on, her tongue doing sinful things and her teeth abusing tender flesh, and Kim's hands are grasping harshly at Trini's hair by the time she pulls away. Before Trini can make a witty remark, Kim's pulling her in by her hair for a messy kiss, both girls panting heavily and moaning into each other's mouths because when they sat up it increased the amount of pressure between each girl's legs and they were practically dry humping each other as they made out.

" _Kim_ ," Trini moans, earning a needy whine from the taller girl's lips. "I need you, _now_."

Kim nods against her lips, laying her down quickly and standing. She removes her own pants and underwear while Trini takes off her shirt and bra. As Trini moves to take her pants off, Kim stops her, saying, "That's my job," before slowly, god _so_ slowly, taking off Trini's shorts and panties at the same time. Trini's panting because of the predatory look in Kim's eyes, and the way the taller girl crawls up her body is _sinful_.

"I've always wanted to try this," Kim says softly, her leg sliding underneath Trini's left as her other straddles Trini's right.

"What, ride my thigh?" Trini asks teasingly. Kim doesn't respond, just gives her a devious smirk before lowering her body down onto Trini's and Trini is gasping for any sort of oxygen because Kim's grinding her center against her own and their clits keep bumping and Trini feels like she's literally on fire because all she can feel is _Kim_.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Trini chants like it's a prayer because Kim is taking her to heights she's never reached and she's sure that the girl above her is an angel with how her short hair cascades down her shoulders and how her mouth is parted as she releases these short, desperate moans.

Trini can tell the taller girl is getting closer, her movements getting shakier and faster and she's grinding harder and Trini isn't sure how much more she can take because she can feel Kim's wetness sliding down against her own and she's sure every time their clits brush stars explode behind her eyes and it feels like electricity is running through her veins.

"Trini I-I can't, I-I need you closer," Kim begs desperately, looking like she's nearly on the verge of tears with how badly she needs release, and Trini could never deny the girl above her. She grabs her neck with one hand, pulling her down for a messy kiss, while the other hand grasps at her hip as she pulls her closer against her center, grinding just as hard as Kim in a perfect give and take motion.

"Yes yes _yes yes Trini_ ," Kim all but screams into the shorter girl's mouth, her body quaking as she reaches her release. Feeling Kim's hot wetness dripping against her own and the sporadic bumps against her clit does it for Trini, her body arching into Kim's as she all but growls out Kim's name, grasping desperately at her skin for an anchor to this world because she's sure if she doesn't she'll fly away.

Trini falls against the mattress, Kim directly on top of her, both of them sweating and exhausted and happy. Trini peaks her eyes open to see Kim looking at her softly. Trini can't help but smile, bringing her hand up to brush a stray hair out of Kim's face and-

"Holy shit," Trini whispers, looking at her hand that is now covered in shimmering yellow armor. Kim's eyes widen, bringing her own hand up to see the same thing except pink.

"The guys are gonna hate us," Kim says, and Trini can't help but explode in a fit of giggles at the fact that they began to morph because they were so connected while having _sex_.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Trini shrugs, and Kim is smiling widely and kissing her again and Trini has never been happier.


End file.
